1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus and a document management method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and a document management method thereof to set a file name of a scanned document by using bar code information of the scanned document.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a document. The image forming apparatus may include a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile, a multi-function device which has at least two functions, etc.
Recently, demand for an image forming apparatus as an office automation device performing not only a document print function but also a scanning function and a faxing function has increased. Accordingly, image forming apparatuses have been developed to extend functions with high performance.
In line with rapid development of hardware of the image forming apparatus, software automation technology has become various to provide more convenience to a user.
The need for development of an electronic document management system (EDMS) solution has increased to efficiently manage documents in large volume and keep them safe.
A conventional image forming apparatus stores a scanned document in a preset file name, e.g., “Untitled.pdf”, “Untitled001.pdf.”, etc.
If several documents are scanned at a time, a user should open each document to identify the contents or the scanned documents after the scanning is completed.
Further, the conventional image forming apparatus uniformly stores the scanned documents in a preset location and a user should separately set a directory for each scanned document or should individually move the prestored scanned document to a desired directory to efficiently manage the documents.